1. Technical Field
The invention relates to mobile devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a data assistance application for mobile devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile devices have become ubiquitous and indispensable in today's world. However, user interaction with such devices is often less than seamless.
Current approaches to entering data into mobile devices include the user touching, typing, or speaking the data. Touching or typing the data requires the user to keep their eyes and hands on the screen, which may be inconvenient in certain situations, such as driving or walking. Speaking the data can be insecure because others may hear what is spoken, and it can be error prone due to speech recognition limitations, especially in noisy environments.
When data is entered during a call, it is usually not retained beyond that call. If the user calls again with the same or a similar intent, the same data must usually be re-entered. Some sophisticated mobile applications may retain entered data beyond a single interaction, but that data is typically only available to the company that asked for the data. If the user engages with another company with a similar intent, the same data usually must be re-entered.
Consider the following transcripts of actual user feedback that was collected in connection with various day-to-day applications of such devices:                I frequently take the same flights, sometimes 2×/month. It would be nice if I could edit existing trips and just update the dates. Instead I have to recreate new trips and be sure to delete my existing trip or else when adding flights I may add to an older trip! The only way around this is to name my trips uniquely even tho its the same trip but a different instance.        If you could somehow send me airport check-in counter numbers, departure & arrival gate numbers & also baggage carousel numbers it would be great. In this age of information I like to be on top of things.        Here is why I don't like it. 1. Trips are not segmented. 2. Trips are not stored on my phone off line. (They might but not in the time frame I expected them to) 3. I have to give them the trip ID so they can add it. 4. It is not free. Every time you try and use a function, it is an up sell.        User info such as name, address, phone number are not saved. I had to type the same info over an over for next reservations.        To check flight status, you need to enter both cities and flight number—not user friendly        
Clearly, a lot remains to be done to realize the full potential of mobile devices.